


Flood

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e00 Isaac and Ishmael, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: ..what we said could get destroyed in the flood.





	Flood

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Flood   
Author: Perpetual Motion   
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna   
Category: Slash, Drama, Episode Related   
Fandom: West Wing   
Rating: CHILD   
Pairing: Sam/Toby   
Spoilers: "Isaac and Ishmael"   
Series: None   
Summary: "..what we said could get destroyed in the flood."   
Archive Instructions: Go for it.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. They belong to Aaron Sorkin, and I'm just adding to his invention.  
Author's Notes: Okay, I got three very small ficlets out of "Isaac and Ishmael", and you get to read them now. This is the first. 

**Flood By Perpetual Motion**

"Do you think we got the message across?"

Toby stroked Sam's hair. "Which message?"

"Hating back only breeds more hate. Do you think those kids got the message?"

"Yeah."

"You sound really certain."

"I am."

"I'm not." Sam shifted until he was sitting up on the couch. "They heard it, down there, in the mess, but right now they're back in their hotel rooms watching the local news or C-Span or CNN or MSNBC, and they're learning all the information we didn't tell them. And they're being flooded with way more information thanks to the Internet, and what we said could get destroyed in the flood."

"They got the message, Sam."

"But will it stay in their heads?"

"Yes."

"How?!"

Toby raised his eyebrows at Sam's shout and squeezed the other man's hand lightly. "Because we explained it in terms they got. We didn't dumb it down like the media's going to do, and we didn't repeat the same facts in the exact same way for days like the media's going to do. We sat there with Josh and CJ and Charlie and Abby and explained it to them six times, six different ways. And then the President explained it. No one forgets when the President speaks to them personally."

"It could get lost in the flood, Toby."

"It won't."


End file.
